Suggestive Motions A Versus Story Feat Laito & Yūma
by KRedCali86
Summary: Inspired by the short stories from More Blood with a slight twist you will get to hear Yui's side as well. What happens when Yui is stuck in her bedroom with Laito and Yūma? How does a full moon play a role in their actions? What will Yui's initial response be when they can't control their urges? Will Yui survive the onslaught from the two vampires?
1. Laito's Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Diabolik Lovers. This story was inspired by all the More Blood Versus Mini-Stories and my own imagination as well. Laito Vs. Yūma I might write more versus stories. If you have a pairing you want to see let me know in the comments. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Suggestive Motions

A Versus Story

Featuring Sakamaki Laito & Mukami Yūma

**Laito's POV**

I stood outside her door for what reason I do not know but something kept me from entering. I heard her scream and I entered the room. I found "him" on top of her. This guy Mukami Yūma had gotten into Bitch-chan's room somehow. This was going to be interesting so I decided to watch them for a while. What was Yūma doing to her? He had been hovering over her for a while now.

"Laito-kun," She said looking over at me. Yūma looked at me with a smirk on his face. I walked over to the bed. The face she had was priceless. Yūma moved from on top of her. "What are you doing here Laito-kun?" She asked me. I just shook my head in response to her question. Yūma seemed more interested in messing her up even more.

"Bitch-chan," I began before I sighed. I moved to her left side. I looked down at her. Yūma had done something to her but it did not matter. Yūma looked at me then back at her. He stood on her right side. I could clearly see that he had not done much to her now. He teased her a bit but did not do anything directly to her. I put my hand down on her leg as Yūma leaned over her before sucking her blood. I chuckled he was not into waiting neither was I. I grabbed her leg then licked her thigh before biting it. The sweet taste of her blood was enough to make me hot then fills me up. Yūma was getting his fill too but he was a bit rough with her as well. As I continued sucking her blood, I noticed her facial expression. Was she enjoying this? I could not help but watch Yūma violently suck Bitch-chan's blood. He stopped and looked at me.

"Why are you watching me?" He asked as he looked down at Bitch-chan who was breathing heavily. He laughed and started licking her slowly up her neck then kissed her. I pulled up from the spot on her thigh then he picked up her other leg then bit down and sucked her blood again. I ripped off her shirt and exposed her upper body.

"Are you enjoying this Bitch-chan?" I asked before sinking my fangs into her shoulder sucking her blood. Her face blushed bright red before her eyes slowly closed. I stopped once her eyes completely shut. "What's wrong Bitch-chan?" I asked as she just nodded in response to the question not giving a reply. She was enjoying it I guess or could not express what she was feeling. Her sweet blood had us indulging more than usual or could it be the full moon. Either way we had lost all meaning to what was going on. Our own desires took motion.


	2. Yūma's Side

**Note to readers: a little info on the story. Yūma came to the Sakamaki mansion to talk to Shū. He ended up running into to Reiji instead who gives him an aphrodisiac and sent him to Yui's room. Laito is also sent there by Reiji meaning to check on her and get her ready for school. Still taking requests for pairings I would prefer them to contain a brother from both Sakamaki and Mukami.**

* * *

**Yūma's POV**

How did I end up in Sow's room? I vaguely remembered why I went over to the Sakamaki house in the first place. I ended up hovering above her. I had been licking her neck for some odd reason but had not drunk her blood. She happened to be sleeping and defenseless when I entered the room. Her scent was strong and I could not resist the temptation. From the moment I entered her room, something took over me was it the full moon or something else. Reiji had given me some kind of Aphrodisiac that I took then I ended up in Sow's room hovering above her. I woke her up and she screamed then Laito came into the room. "Laito-kun," she began. I smirked at the face she was making. "What are you doing here Laito?" I turned to find him watching us. This could get interesting if he joined in maybe. I stood up.

"Bitch-chan," He said before sighing then walking over to her left side and standing there. I stood on her right side. I watched him grab her leg and stroke it a bit. I ignored him and bit into her right shoulder roughly and drank her blood. He was also sucking her blood. I could hear him moaning. I could not help but moan as enjoyed her blood. The sounds she was suppressing were going to be heard whether she liked it or not. The face she kept making as we devoured her was perfect. He happened be watching me intently so I stopped what I was doing.

"Why are you watching me?" I asked him. I started licking and kissing my way up her neck then I kissed her. He ripped off her shirt and began drinking her blood from her left shoulder. I picked up her right leg then penetrated it with my fangs as at began my next meal. I sucked as my fangs plunged deeper into her thigh.

"Are you enjoying this Bitch-chan?" He asked her. I saw the expression she had and she was unable to answer the question. Her eyes just closed slowly. I released a moan against her thigh. As I drove deeper into her, her body seemed to go numb but she was already out of it. "What's wrong Bitch-chan?" He asked her. She shook her head in response. Her mouth had opened but nothing came out. That response struck both of us. He gave me a look before driving his fangs into her neck. We both ate our fair share of her blood. Was it the full moon that caused our urges to be the way they were? Could it be her blood that kept our mouths filled with a delicious drink? A meal of blood that filled us up for the night and how was she going to survive the night with us.


	3. Yui's Side

**Note to Readers: This is the finale of the story. A Special treat to hear Yui's side of the story. Last chance to get in your requests for pairings for other versus stories. Remember it has to be one Sakamaki and one Mukami. I'll struggle if it's two from the same family.**

* * *

**Yui's POV**

I was asleep in my bed and I heard someone enter my room but was having trouble waking up again. We had school today too but who could be coming to wake me. Usually I wake up early but last night Laito kept me up late. I felt my bed dip lower as additional weight joined me. It felt like they were just hovering above me. A few seconds passed, I felt the person start licking me and it tickled a bit but I did not respond. When I felt hands on me, I was startled out of my sleep. I screamed then I heard someone else enter my room. I opened my eyes to see Yūma hovering over me. "Laito-kun," I said. I noticed Yūma look at Laito and he had a smirk on his face. I was a bit confused about what was going on. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Bitch-chan," Laito said before sighing. He came over to my left side but kept his eyes on Yūma to see what he was doing. I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder. Yūma was already sucking my blood. I tried my best to suppress what I was feeling. I was in pain but was not sure what type of face I was making but I knew they were enjoying whatever face I made. I felt Laito take my left leg into his hands and slowly lick my thigh. Laito had his eyes on Yūma for some reason.

"Why are you looking at me?" Yūma asked as he released my shoulder. I was feeling hot and my body temperature seemed to be rising as I tried to focus on their conversation. My body seemed to go numb and keeping my eyes open was becoming a problem. Laito bit down on my thigh and broke me out of my daze. He drank my blood for a bit then stopped. I could feel Yūma licking and kissing my neck trying to get my attention. It was hard to resist for some reason. Yūma suddenly kissed me and I kissed back. I felt Yūma's hands on my right leg then felt him bite down on my thigh. Laito ripped off my shirt and bit down on my left shoulder.

"Are you enjoying this Bitch-chan?" I heard Laito ask me. I felt my head move but that was really the only response I could give. My mouth opened but nothing came out. I had no strength left to resist. "What's wrong Bitch-chan?" I heard Laito ask me another question. There was no way for me to respond to him. My body was hot but also numb at the same time. This was going to be a long night. _'Kamisama, help me please.' _I thought to myself as both Laito and Yūma continued drinking my blood. Would I surrender to my fate? Would I survive this turmoil? Was the full moon to blame for their actions? I had a million thoughts running through my mind all at once. The main thing I wanted was to survive through the night. This brutal yet passionate battle would leave scars on my body that I would live with forever. I had no strength left to speak, protest, or resist them. Would anyone save me from my fate?


End file.
